


Tweeds

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, sherlock christmas special set
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当然，Martin是在Mark大笑着给他看了那段video之后才发现这些事情的。“实在是太棒了，这个舞姿，他的腰臀是怎么做到那么灵活的？”Mark羽绒服帽沿的蓬松毛领随着他的笑声颤抖着，“看起来简直驾轻就熟啊。”</p><p>  Martin心里暗想，是的，驾轻就熟，是的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweeds

**Author's Note:**

> 这本来就是，啊，这个，被那段花絮给，对吧，是吧，嗯。  
> 可能会不定期更新吧。  
> 食用愉快，仅供娱乐。  
> 尊重文中人物的real life。

对于Martin之前让自己连射两次的威胁，Ben根本没当回事儿。

Martin说如果他再敢像上次给名利场拍硬照的时候在镜头前把衣服脱给所有人看，就要让他好好明白什么叫做品客薯片的怒火。不管面对还是背对镜头都不行。但是Ben完完全全地把这位被糟心造型困扰的，坏脾气先生的威胁给忘了个干净。

在一间屋子里还有其他同性的时候换戏服对演员来说是家常便饭，而Ben为了一月份的伦敦还穿了一层保暖的，黑色的内衣这回事儿完全消除了本该有那么一点儿的尴尬。本来保暖内衣听起来没什么问题，问题在于，Ben穿的是紧身的。工作量让他的腹部无比平坦，为了奇异博士（天杀的Martin想不明白为什么他留胡子就能那么好看）练就的腹直肌挥别了几乎所有的脂肪。所以在Ben只穿着保暖（紧身）内衣的时候，他的腰看起来格外的细而柔韧，裤子的布料紧紧地，紧紧地让可口的大腿线条一览无余。

当然，Martin是在Mark大笑着给他看了那段video之后才发现这些事情的。“实在是太棒了，这个舞姿，他的腰臀是怎么做到那么灵活的？”Mark羽绒服帽沿的蓬松毛领随着他的笑声颤抖着，“看起来简直驾轻就熟啊。”

Martin心里暗想，是的，驾轻就熟，是的。每次在Ben抽噎着拱起后腰把屁股抬得更高渴求着他的老二的时候都会不怀好意地左右扭动起来，假装自己是条水蛇。他的腰窝在这个时候变得更加的明显，沿着脊柱直到小腿都泛着红，随着腰部扭动起来的Ben的臀大肌看起来像个邀约。

Ben在和Mark录花絮的时候，well，Mark说他要加个花絮，而这个花絮的内容就是分别找了几位主演在那儿扯些有的没的。在那个时候，Ben把自己裹在羽绒服里，鼻子冻得泛红，在他仰起头想笑的时候感觉脸都有点儿僵了。天气可真是冷极了，Martin总是说他又冷又累。

 

他全部的精力消耗范围可不局限在工作，顺便一提。要不怎么只有他一个人，在神色木然地声讨大骗子Mark的时候说着又冷又累又冷又累，眼窝底下的上眼皮疲惫地耷拉着，看起来就像下一秒就能睡着了一样呢。他指定还干了点儿什么别的。当然了，也不是什么“别的”。

 

 

 

“你知道，你没有必要在镜头前跟Mark一块儿暴露自己最多不超过五岁的心智水平——五岁指的是你俩加起来。”Martin在把Ben揪进服装间的时候急促地说着，“这可不太公平，他可连出镜都没有，整个画面里都是你在衬衣衣摆底下的小屁股。”

“他贡献了美妙的歌声，也就是我，伦敦脱衣舞至尊的背景音乐，”Ben在被Martin推着的时候脚踝撞到了衣柜柜脚，他吃痛地倒抽一口气，“你得明白你在跟一个天才一块儿工作，我们天才总是能随着任何一种音乐开始曼妙的舞蹈。”

“某种程度上来说，是挺曼妙的吧。”服化间里拥挤不堪。到处都是领子挺括的衬衫，挂在金属架子的衣杆上，领结和领带们搭在一块儿。台子上摆着一堆盒子，里头是袖扣和针式领带夹。那些苏格兰粗花呢的西服三件套则挂在立式敞开的衣柜里，所有造价高昂的戏服都有优待。包括Sherlock那件宝蓝色的，领边镶了一圈儿彩色细线的看起来就很贵的睡袍。还有一堆帽子，那可真是挺不错的帽子。

Martin和Ben对粗花呢深有怨言——至少在此刻。他们俩双腿之间艰难地膨胀着，粗花呢的裤管厚实又粗糙，即使隔着厚厚的布料也能看见可观的隆起。屋子里有种奇妙的静谧，各式质地精良的戏服就那样安安静静地呆在那儿，而两个仅有的有生命物体运动得相当慌杂。Ben开始急促地吻着Martin的脑门儿，在他的头发完全梳到后头之后这项活动进行得相当顺利。至少不会像以前一样，以前Ben的嘴唇总会时不时地碾过粗粝的，短短的沙金色毛发，虽然这个感觉还挺不错的（被Martin的小金毛擦过唇周和人中），但是上头的——还是算了吧。

Martin伸出手轻而易举地解开了Benedict的裤腰金属扣，在把拉链爽利地一拉至底的时候拍开了Ben试图解开（Watson医生的）double Albert chain的手。“你至少得让我把怀表带解开！”Ben着急的低声抱怨，“穿着粗花呢马甲怎么操我？”

“谁说，”Martin掌心朝内，轻轻地把手沿着Ben的小腹钻进了他的内裤，环住Ben湿漉漉的硬挺，“我要，”他用力地套弄了起来，恶狠狠地不留余地，“操你，”Ben开始咬住嘴唇阻止啜泣的声响发出，毕竟这才刚开始，让他感觉有点儿难堪。Martin的手一边上下快速运动，他看着双眼微阖睫毛颤抖的Benedict笑了起来，“了？”

“Martin你是个十足的混蛋你这个大混......ah——”Ben在Martin用指甲搔刮顶端铃口的时候哭喊出声，随即Martin的两只手都离开了Ben。

“你他妈......”Ben的嘴角被自己咬得发红，呜咽着瞪了正一只手在裤兜里掏着什么东西的Martin一眼，微拱起身子低头开始绵长地套弄起自己来。看着Ben握着自己的老二伴随着细碎的呻吟上下撸动这回事对于Martin来说相当不赖，可眼下他有更重要的事儿要做。

Martin掏出一只东西，像一枚被放大了十几倍的子弹，黑色的，塑胶质地，恬不知耻地泛着光泽——

“Martin Freeman，如果你再敢用肛塞操我，我......”Ben看见Martin手里那个小物件，登时深吸一口气瞪大了眼睛，更加慌乱地套弄着自己。这个该死的，该死的小矮子，该死的小矮子。他嘴角泄出一声呻吟，整个人呼哧呼哧地随着上下动作的手臂颤抖着。

“你没有选择，真是抱歉。”这个该死的小矮子看着面前无法自持的高个儿手淫者畅快地扯出一个笑容，“警告过你了，你瞧。”他走上前去摸了一把Ben服帖地梳至脑后的头发，接着搂住这个油光水滑的脑袋，冲着那两片饱满的唇瓣儿啃咬起来。Martin手往下伸。穿过Ben正在激烈地撸着他自己的手，看见他贴着阴茎的虎口已经被前液沾湿了一大片，现在前端厚重的水光正逐渐蔓延到整个柱身。

“你他妈不......操！”第一根手指毫无预兆地埋进，Ben该感谢自己的......自救行为提供的润滑。

“再说一句脏话，三次。”Martin感觉自己的指关节被紧致又湿滑的包围，非常紧，非常紧的包围。他开始浅浅地抽插，感觉到Ben套弄自己的速度慢了下来。

“现在你兴许该试试用手讨好我。”

“你无耻......”Ben话音未落，第二根手指长驱直入地挤了进来，以几乎让他窒息的速度填满着他。现在这位头发一丝不苟的伦敦脱衣舞至尊随着Martin手指的进出大声地抽噎起来。他吸了两下鼻子，用手抚过Martin的柱身而后带着怨气一把抓住，通身颤抖着将上臂上下摆动了起来。

“轻点，你该想想他们在戏服上发现精斑的时候会有什么反应，”Martin开始操着Ben的拳头，舔了舔嘴唇。“光是想想，Ben，真是精彩。我会告诉他们是哪个staff不小心撒上的用来黏合Mark赘肉假体的胶水。”

接着第三根手指也加入了这支又湿又热的队伍，Ben在Martin转动手腕往里戳刺的时候差点儿蹦起来，“呜——Martin求你，”他开始迎合着Martin的手指，真是甜蜜——“再来点儿别的什么吧，再多一点儿，求你——”

Martin霎时将三根手指尽数抽出，拿起那枚小东西，可恨的小东西，凑到Ben的入口，在周围耐心地研磨着打起转来。

“操啊Martin——现在，”在突然袭来的空虚感里挣扎得死去活来的Benedict恨不得能自己坐上去骑着它，现在他眼眶里溢满了亮晶晶的液体，充斥着眼球的红血丝和眼周的红晕交相辉映。“现在，就现在。”

Martin越来越快地操着Ben的手，现在晶亮的液体几乎都要淌到他的手腕了——长长的带着哭腔的呻吟，Ben感觉自己似乎被填满了，但还是不够。

“这不够长，这太短了！”他看着在自己手里上下的Martin颜色又深又兴奋的阴茎喊起来，在Martin的手圈上他的——操，噢不行不能说出来这是脏话，操。

Martin的手腕动得越来越快，快得看不清活动频率。在Ben低头咬上他的耳朵的时候他用力地环住龟头抖动起来，听见耳边尤为清晰的哭喊，大团的热气喷进耳廓，直到自己的手指和手背被白浊溅满。接着他小心地让高潮过后脱力的Ben靠着桌柜瘫坐在地上的一个盒子上。

“你该死，你真......”Ben的下巴被Martin的手指轻佻地抬起，他一边儿咒骂着一边儿假装不情愿地张开嘴。Martin硬得像在微波炉里转了几分钟的石头，前液淋漓，Ben用舌尖舔弄起铃口，嗅着Martin的气息一边在余韵里晕乎乎的想，这才是自己喜欢的小金毛擦过嘴唇的感觉嘛。

而后他抬起一只手环住实在塞不进来的部分，迎合着抽插吞吐起来。Martin的下腹绷紧了，他在口腔上壁被一次次蹭过的时候闭上眼感受着，试图放大那枚肛塞在体内的充盈感，大腿根部感受到有什么东西开始流了下来，又凉又滑。Ben基本能确定裤子已经脏了。

“如果你不想和所有人解释你马甲上的奇怪斑痕，”Martin开始粗重地喘息，他的胯部轻轻地动着。“你就......可以吞下去试试？”

Ben没说话——现在这个情形他也没法说话。他骤然让口腔内壁缩紧，挤压着里头炙热的硬挺，接着大幅度地前后摆起头来。“哦操，哦，操，Ben，”Martin突然咬紧了牙，脑袋向后深深地仰去，Ben动得更快了。

更快，快，那么紧，湿润又热。半分钟之后 Martin尖锐地抽了一口长长的气，紧接着大声地叹息出一串呻吟，轻轻抽噎着尽数射在了Ben的嘴里。Ben依旧紧紧地吸着他，这个小混蛋怎么那么神——有很长一段时间他的眼前除了一片刺眼的光亮之外什么也没有——奇。

 

 

 

 

“我没想到原来那个箱子是为了弥补你的身高用的，”在周围镁光灯乱七八糟的线路布置和三脚架里Ben眼睛盯着镜头，脸稍稍往左后侧偏了一下。

“我说过的，两次还是三次来着？”Martin在他背后靠得更近，下巴离Ben的肩膀只有两公分，目视前方气定神闲地回了一句。接着在走来调整他们俩距离的摄影师背影的遮挡下，Ben的眼珠子猛然转向Martin，目光里的东西多得没法儿表达。

 

 

TBC


End file.
